Our Destiny
by Mooh Chan
Summary: Três anos depois da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, o mundo parece finalmente estar em paz. Todos os Konoha 11 estão trabalhando duro para conseguir se tornarem shinobis ainda melhores e em meio a isso, eles terão que enfrentar de tudo, desde amor a ódio. Porém, um novo perigo ameaça a temporária paz no mundo ninja e cabe a 7 ninjas decidirem o destino de todo o mundo. [LongFic NH]
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"No, you don't know what is like,

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what is like to be like me"

**Welcome to My Life**, Simple Plan

Passaram-se aproximadamente três anos desde a derrota de Obito e Madara e o começo da paz no mundo shinobi. As cinco nações continuaram com a proposta da aliança mundial entre todos os centros ninja e desde então, isso só conseguiu fortalecer a cada uma das vilas. Os cinco kages permaneceram os mesmos, apenas de algumas diferenças no governo de suas vilas. Como por exemplo, Suna estabeleceu uma ponte feita puramente de chakra e material bruto ninja para ligar a vila à Konohagakure, de uma forma na qual, caso uma das duas precisasse da outra, elas poderiam simplesmente atravessar a ponte, num caminho rápido e prático. Mei, surpreendemente, casara-se com Ao e adotou Chojuro – que perdera todos os parentes na guerra – e continua tão velha quanto antes. Não se teve muitas notícias de Iwa e Kumo, afinal eles sofreram muito com os ataques feitos por alguns Edo Tenseis extras, mas eles estão passando por um intenso período de reconstrução.

Konoha se tornou mais poderosa do que já era antes e mesmo com a morte de muitos ninjas definitivamente importantes, o projeto criado por Shikamaru, que consistia no incentivo à crianças para se tornarem shinobi, pôde começar a substituição das forças e com um treinamento mais pesado e com mais foco nas artes ninjas. Tsunade e Sakura também criaram um setor de aprendizado médico para ninjas interessados, no intuito de melhorar o esquadrão médico e ampliar o projeto antes sugerido pela atual Hokage da vila.

Depois do período de guerra, Obito permaneceu seis dias no hospital local da vila e supostamente faleceu e foi levado pro necrotério, pois seu corpo não se encontrava mais lá. Naruto Uzumaki, o heroi da vila – e basicamente de todas as nações ninja – saiu em busca do controle da paz mundial e desde então, poucas notícias sobre ele foram dadas.

Sasuke, mesmo tendo ajudado na derrota de Madara, recebeu um mandado de prisão de três anos com o doujutsu e o resto de seus jutsus completamente selados e sem possibilidade de uso.

As 7 bijuus restantes foram libertadas numa realidade alternativa através do sharingan de Kakashi, que conseguiu transportá-las a tempo e selar o pergaminho que continha a passagem para o mundo.

Aparentemente, tudo estava bem.


	2. Cáp 1 – Retorno

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Everytime I see your face

Everytime you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

– **Everytime**, Simple Plan

Gemidos de dor e ofegos eram facilmente escutados por toda a extensão da mansão Hyuuga. Não era muito incomum, afinal muitas vezes isso acontecia, devido ao treinamento intenso da futura líder do clã. Porém, mesmo assim, Ko decidiu levar um copo d'gua para a garota que há anos sempre cuidara.

– Hinata-sama, você não acha que está forçando demais o seu corpo? – orientou o adulto, chegando próximo à morena, que rapidamente desviara a atenção do tronco de madeira para o recém-chegado.

– Arigatou, Ko-san, mas se eu serei a nova líder, então o melhor que posso fazer é treinar meu _Juuken_ até o quão possível for – afirmou Hinata, enquanto bebia docemente a água que o primo trouxera – não precisa se preocupar, não passarei o resto da minha vida treinando meus punhos. Pretendo treinar outros estilos também.

Ko balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mesmo preocupado com a garota. Hinata não mudara exatamente muito desde o término da quarta guerra. Seus cabelos azulados cresceram alguns centímetros a mais e ela agora utilizava roupas um pouco diferentes. Uma blusa regata e uma jaqueta de mangas curtas branca com alguns detalhes em roxo, sua cor predileta. Além disso, ela utilizava luvas finas de linho também brancas e um shorte não muito curto com um cinto o prendendo fortemente. Suas antigas sandálias negras foram substituídas por botas ninja que fariam questão de esconder suas pernas.

Não demorou muito tempo para que o treino da Hyuuga acabasse e a mesma caísse sentada ofegante devido ao intenso treinamento. Ela se sentia culpada por estar pensando mais em... outras coisas, do que no próprio clã. É só que... ela tinha medo. Medo de tudo. Naruto.

Um vulto saltara o muro do clã e mesmo antes que ela pudesse se defender, o mesmo prendeu ela na parede. Por alguns míseros segundos o susto fora grande, mas uma risada alta e um latido foram o suficiente para ela entender a piada.

– Hinata, você se assusta muito facilmente, garota! – riu Kiba, enquanto cumprimentava a garota, que ria baixinho de si mesma. Ele não mudara em nada – bem, desculpa ter chegado do nada, de qualquer forma. Vim aqui porque a Hokage tá chamando geral para o escritório dela e deve ser algo importante.

"A Hokage? Chamando todos? Tsunade-sama odeia multidão, principalmente de manhã. O que deve ter acontecido?", pensou a morena, enquanto afirmava e seguia o Inuzuka pela estrada reconstruída de Konoha. Pelo menos ela teria um tempo para esquecer **ele**.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem em frente a porta do escritório da Godaime e antes mesmo de baterem, já ouviram um "entrem" e assim o fizeram.

Todos os novatos de Konoha estavam ali. Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chouji e Shino. Era algo realmente importante.

– Bem, minna, desde a guerra ainda não tive tempo de conversar com nenhum de vocês e acredito que vocês devem estar pensando se tratar de algo de extrema importância. Na verdade não é exatamente muito – riu ela, mas logo voltando a seriedade. Logo um riso conhecido e divertido ecoou pela sala, fazendo todos surpreenderem-se. Era...

– Sim, sou eu, minna! – gritou Naruto, aparecendo repentinamente e com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. A Hokage suspirou, derrotada, e sorriu para todos, que foram correndo cumprimentar o colega.

Hinata ficou um pouco mais distante, mas mesmo assim feliz. Graças a Deus, ele estava bem e isso para ela era exatamente tudo. Sorriu gentilmente para o mesmo, que no momento cumprimentava Sakura, que o abraçava carinhosamente. A morena sentiu uma dor excruciante no peito, mas tentou ignorar o máximo que podia. Sabia que Naruto gostava de Sakura e que a rosada não o correspondia, mas doía mesmo assim e muito. Desde que Sasuke fora preso, a Haruno ficara longe de todos, sempre triste e na dela, por isso se sentiu culpada pelos ciúmes da amiga. Não era nada de Naruto, não deveria pensar assim.

Naruto a olhou rapidamente, com um belo sorriso no rosto, fazendo a mesma sorrir gentilmente para ele, que estava prestes a falar a alguma coisa, porém Tsunade o interrompeu:

– Esse tapado, obviamente, não seria o motivo único de eu ter chamado toda essa muvuca aqui – brincou ela, observando calmamente a todos – tenho plena certeza de que todos aqui estão qualificados para se tornarem ninja de elite, ou seja, _Jonins_. Porém, para apimentar as coisas, eu gostaria de propor uma competição ninja.

Todos abriram a boca surpreso, até mesmo Naruto, o que indicava que o mesmo também não sabia disso. Hinata sorriu, feliz por ter treinado durante todo esse tempo.

– Vocês vão se dividir em duplas. Cada dupla terá que realizar três missões diferentes e a última missão é uma batalha com algum ninja de Konoha, Suna ou Kiri. Já as duas serão simplesmente missões de rank S de extrema importância e que pode resultar em mortes. Porém, é claro, darei um tempo de dois meses para vocês se prepararem e encontrarem com quem treinar. Sakura e Ino, isso vale para vocês também. Pois bem... as duplas estão escritas naquele papel na parede – apontou a loira, sorridente. Isso ia ser muito interessante.

Todos correram em direção à lista, de tal modo que ficou uma enorme multidão, deixando Naruto e Hinata sem conseguir ver muita coisa. Ambos estavam acanhados, mas de certa forma, Hinata estava determinada a ganhar aquilo. Só que havia uma coisa...

– Tsunade-sama, qual será o prêmio para a ou as duplas vencedoras? – perguntou a morena, voltando-se para a Godaime.

– Bem... as equipes vencedores se tornarão Jonins e com direito a um time de aprendizes, o que significará que serão ninjas de qualificação intensa. _Talvez outras surpresas apareceram _– respondeu Tsunade, comentando mentalmente apenas a última frase.

Aos poucos, pôde se ver a lista:

Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba Inuzuka e Rock Lee

Tenten e Shino Aburame

Chouji Akimichi e Shikamaru Nara

Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka

Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga

Todos abriram a boca surpresos ao observar a primeira dupla. Sakura se virou bruscamene e olhou para Tsunade, que afirmou. Então... seria hoje. Naruto sorriu para Tsunade e balançou positivamente a cabeça, voltando a ler a lista. Espera. Ele e Hinata?

– Hinata... – murmurou Naruto, corado, olhando para a Hyuuga que engolia em seco e olhava de volta para o mesmo. Eles agora eram uma dupla.

Ele se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até em casa e ela, timidamente, aceitou. Ambos andaram meio acanhados, em silêncio e pensativos quanto a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ao chegarem em frente a mansão Hyuuga e ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor até Naruto falar:

– Hinata...? Você não quer vir visitar o Teme? A Ino e a Sakura-chan vão.

A Hyuuga pensou durante alguns segundos e afirmou com a cabeça, falando baixinho que só iria pegar alguns materias e dinheiro. O loiro afirmou e disse que ia esperar ali fora mesmo. Ela sorriu e saiu correndo, graciosamente, enquanto o mesmo a observava de longe.

– _Não deixarei você tocar mais um dedo no Naruto [...]O seu sorriso me salvou [...] Porque eu... te amo, Naruto-kun! _

Naruto sorriu ao lembrar dessas palavras e fechou os olhos, pensando se realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa, ficando nesse silêncio todo com a Hyuuga. Ela era uma das suas amigas, ele não precisava agir assim.

Ela voltou alguns minutos depois e ele riu da pressa da garota, que corou violentamente, fazendo o mesmo rir de novo. Ela deu um sorrisinho doce e o seguiu.

"Sim, tudo vai ficar bem... não precisa de tudo isso. Eu serei o próximo Hokage... eu tenho a missão eterna de transmitir a paz que o Ero Sennin e o Nagato sempre procuraram formar", pensou ele, sorrindo alto e sem perceber um olhar encantado da moreninha ao seu lado, "Tudo vai ficar bem, DATTEBAYO"


	3. Cáp 2 – Acasos

**CAPÍTULO 2 – ACASOS**

_(Por Mooh Chan)_

**(Sakura Haruno)**

Não demorou mais que dez minutos para eu chegar na prisão de Konoha, um dos lugares mais sombrios e desertos existentes. Tentei não sentir pena do Sasuke-kun por estar morando lá, depois de tudo o que fez, mas às vezes é simplesmente impossível. O lugar é diferente da prisão particular existente no interrogatório e sendo assim, é completamente sujo e fedido.

"Não tem como não sentir pena dos prisioneiros. É por isso que você está se sentindo assim. Relaxe"

Girei a maçaneta desgastada do local e já preparada para caso alguém viesse me atacar, concentrei chakra em ambos os punhos. Felizmente ou infelizmente, ninguém veio. Sorri para os Chunin que protegiam a entrada da prisão e recebi um aceno de volta, com a porta destrancada. Procurei a cela onde o Sasuke estava durante algum tempo e bem no final do corredor deserto, encontrei uma que emanava chakra. Engoli seco e caminhei na direção da mesma.

– Quem está aí? – indagou aquela voz. A voz que me atormentava nos sonhos desde pequena e com coragem, respondi – sou... eu.

Um silêncio incômodo instaurou-se pelo lugar, mas isso não me abalou. Comecei a me sentir desconfortável com tudo aquilo e chamei por ele novamente.

– Sakura, eu não tenho o que falar com você – respondeu ele, baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse. Senti algo grosso e irritante na minha garganta e segurei fundo, disposta a respondê-lo.

– Eu vim... para dizer que... você vai liberado hoje – falei firmemente, ou pelo menos aparentando estar firme. Minha vontade era de sair dali correndo, mas eu não ia dar o luxo para ele. Simplesmente não podia fazer isso.

– Hm – murmurou o outro, num tom mais audível, mas ainda sim, baixo.

Então passou-se mais ou menos quarenta minutos e ele provavelmente estava dormindo, pensando que eu já tivera ido embora. Mas não, eu continuei lá, sentada em um banco de plástico que estava encostado no local. Por que? Não sei, eu só sentia que devia estar lá.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Ainda faltavam quinze minutos para ele ser libertado da prisão oficialmente, então eu continuei lá, esperando a todos, sozinha e com uma sensação de que não deveria sair dali.

– Você não deveria ter ido até mim naquele dia – falou Sasuke, alto. Permaneci calada, torcendo mentalmente para que ele pensasse que eu já tivesse ido embora – você ainda não me respondeu, eu–

– **E VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE O QUE?** – berrei, perdendo a paciência e interrompendo ele – **SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO BOTOU NESSA SUA CABEÇA QUE EU TE AMAVA? SERÁ QUE AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE EU NÃO QUERIA TE VER DAQUELE JEITO? RESPONDA-ME, VOCÊ, UCHIHA SASUKE, PORQUE QUER SABER? EU ESTOU CANSADA DE TUDO ISSO, CANSADA!**

Era tarde demais. Eu chorava incontrolavelmente e tudo ficou assim durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, sendo a única interrupção do silêncio os meus soluços.

Finalmente, alguns passos ecoaram pelo corredor e imediatamente limpei minhas lágrimas, mudando meu humor falsamente. Não poderia sofrer mais por isso, eu simplesmente não podia.

Não demorou muito até que a minha melhor amiga e rival aparecesse por ali. Ela tinha feito um coque alto, deixando alguns fios caindo. Usava um vestido do clã Yamanaka que, sinceramente, ficaram péssimos nela. Ela sentou num banquinho do meu lado e suspirou, como se estivesse cansada.

– Desde que o tou-san morreu, o clã está me forçando a tomar todas as decisões possíveis. Está tudo um saco e eu não consigo nem mais tomar banho direito – reclamou ela, enquanto retirava o coque e fazia seu habitual rabo-de-cavalo – vejo que chegou cedo, Sakura. Os seguranças me disseram que você parecia estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Desviei o olhar do meu colo para os olhos dela e vi que demonstravam uma sinceridade pura. Fechei os olhos rapidamente, pensativa e decidi responder que estava apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Não demorou muito até que os outros chegassem, o que me deu um pouco de alívio. Os únicos que não tinham chegado, no final, eram a Hinata-san e o Naruto.

– Aqueles dois não chegam não, é? Eles são tão problemáticos, aiai – comentou Tenten, se espreguiçando.

– Ih, Tenten, faz isso não que a gente te confunde com o Shikamaru – brincou Kiba, fazendo todos rirem.

Hinata e Naruto chegaram poucos tempos depois. Parece que eles estavam combinando algo relacionado as duplas. Não sei, não prestei atenção. Estava muito ocupada sendo Sakura Haruno.

Ino puxou Hinata pro lado e com um sorriso sacana, deu algumas cotoveladas em seu ombro, o que fez a coitada corar feito um pimentão. Ri baixinho, mas o mesmo foi interrompido pela chegada da sensei, que rapidamente olhou para mim, com um aceno de cabeça. Respondi com um sorriso fraco.

– Bem, pessoal, acho que já está na hora – começou ela, sem falar muito e realizando alguns selos. Após isso, ela depositou suas mãos na cortina, transferindo um chakra elétrico. Foi aí que começou.

A cortina desapareceu repentinamente e eu fechei os olhos, sem querer ver nada. Escutei alguns murmúrios da Ino e da Tenten, que provavelmente estavam conversando baixinho. Então abri os olhos.

Ele estava do lado de Tsunade, com um kimono branco e com o símbolo de Konoha. Para piorar, ele olhava diretamente para mim, com um olhar misto de desculpas e amizade. Não percebi que eu tinha levantado e quando menos percebi, todo mundo estava falando com ele e o cumprimentando. Ele desviou sua atenção para o público e eu apenas fiquei parada lá, com uma vontade imensa de chorar e pensando seriamente em correr dali. Mas eu não conseguia.

Assim que ele me olhou mais uma vez, um sentimento misto de paixão e raiva percorreu por todo o meu corpo e meu corpo começou a fraquejar. Tudo isso me fez perceber que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda o amo e sou capaz de tudo por ele. A diferença é que eu estava disposta a esquecer isso.

– Sakura-san, vem lá fora comigo? – pediu Hinata, docemente e alto. Murmurei "obrigada" mudamente e com um rápido olhar para o Sasuke, saí dali.

**(Sakura Haruno OFF)**

Hinata saiu da mansão do seu clã com alguns materiais de treino, como alvos e bonecos de palha portáteis. Havia combinado com Naruto de treinar junto para poderem conhecer um pouco melhor as habilidades ninja um do outro, apesar de que, mentalmente ela comentou, a mesma já tinha uma noção do que o outro era capaz.

Chegou no campo de treinamento às nove da manhã e cerca de trinta minutos depois, o Uzumaki chegou, apressado e ofegante.

– Hinata, gomen gomen gomen, eu não deveria ter passado a noite arrumando o quarto – desculpou-se o loiro, coçando a cabeça e sorrindo para a mesma, que riu docemente e fez um aceno indicando que sim.

– Naruto-kun, não sei se você se incomodaria, mas eu estou treinando num jutsu novo e eu costumo fazer isso antes do treino em geral – avisou Hinata, olhando preocupada para o outro.

– Lie, pode treinar a vontade. Aliás, eu posso aproveitar e te ajudar, dattebayo – ofereceu-se o loirinho, indo para perto da mesma, que sorriu agradecida e pediu para o mesmo juntar as kunais de madeira.

O jutsu da Hyuuga consistia numa versão um pouco mais concentrada do _Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_, com linhas de chakra sendo formadas a partir dos tenketsu das mãos. Conforme ela explicava, o loiro só fazia observar a mania dela de colocar o cabelo para trás da orelha e de piscar duas vezes mais rápido quando explicava. Não é que ela era realmente fofinha?

– Naruto-kun...? – chamou a garota, baixinho. O mesmo despertou rapidamente e se desculpou, rindo. Então começaram o treino.

Naruto fez o prometido e rapidamente fez cinco bunshins. Todos lançaram cinco kunais de madeira.

A Hyuuga ativou o Byakugan numa velocidade quase absurda e começou a realizar movimentos flexíveis e rápidos com as mãos. De um momento para outro, uma barreira leve de chakra repelira cerca de vinte kunais, sendo que duas continuara presas na barreira de chakra. A morena saltou rapidamente para trás, evitando os ataques das facas ninja.

– Ainda tenho muito o que melhorar – suspirou a mesma, com um sorriso triste.

– Que isso, Hinata, você foi ótima! – exclamou sinceramente e com o sorriso que a outra tanto amava estampado no rosto – tenha mais confiança em si mesma. Veja só, de vinte e cinco kunais, você rebateu vinte!

Hinata pensou por alguns segundos e sorriu para o outro, agradecendo mentalmente por tudo. Depois de mais algumas tentativas, eles decidiram começar o treino duplo logo.

– Não pense que eu irei pegar leve só porque você é uma garota, Hinata, dattebayo – brincou o loiro, enquanto se alongava, fazendo a morena sorrir.

Assim que a partida começara, o Uzumaki rapidamente fez três bunshins. Dois deles foram correndo até Hinata, tentando desferir-lhe um soco. Numa velocidade impressionante, a morena ativara o seu doujutsu, interceptando o ataque no meio com um juuken em cada clone, que se dissiparam imediatamente.

Rapidamente a mesma rastrou o chakra do verdadeiro Naruto e assim que o encontrou, percebeu uma circulação enorme de energia na palma de sua mão. Reconhecera imediatamente como o poderoso jutsu _Rasengan_, criado por Namikaze Minato.

Com um sorriso divertido no rosto, o loiro saltou em sua direção, mirando o a esfera de chakra diretamente no seu estômago.

"Calma, Hinata, você consegue", encorajou-se a mesma e realmente conseguira defender-se. Com um rápido movimento usando as mãos, a Hyuuga pressionara três tenketsu no braço do loiro, interrompendo a circulação de chakra e consequentemente, o _Rasengan_. Foi visível a surpresa do outro, mas não por tempo suficiente para a mesma acertasse um golpe no seu peito.

O Uzumaki estava ofegante, mas não deixava de sorrir. Estava realmente surpreso com o desempenho da amiga. Mesmo assim, não iria perder!

– Naruto-kun, você... – comentou a Hyuuga, surpresa, ao sentir uma aura de chakra natural a sua volta. Rapidamente saltou alguns metros para trás, receosa.

Não demorou exatamente muito para que se iniciasse uma batalha de taijutsu. Enquanto o Uzumaki desferia golpes no modo sennin, sendo uma grande parte deles esquivados, Hinata conseguia facilmente desferir-lhe golpes com uma boa quantia de chakra. Isso permaneceu assim durante uma meia hora, quando ambos já estavam bem cansados.

"Nossa, Hinata. Estou realmente surpreso. Mesmo no modo sennin, o seu taijutsu ainda consegue superar facilmente o meu", elogiou mentalmente Naruto, porém a distração foi o suficiente para receber um golpe direto no estômago, fazendo o mesmo voar para trás, caindo desajeitadamente no chão.

– Naruto-kun, eu peço para você, por favor, usar toda a sua força contra mim! – exclamou a Hyuuga, determinada.

Ele sorriu e rapidamente tacou algumas shurikens, fazendo questão de lançar rapidamente uma kunai com um selo explosivo no chão, próximo dos pés da outra. A Hyuuga não havia percebido exatamente a faca ninja e uma tensão se estabeleceu ao ver a kunai sendo enfiada na grama. "Um selo explosivo falso! Ele..." e não pôde nem discutir. Naruto desferira-lhe uma sequência de golpes em uma velocidade absurda, fazendo a mesma ser jogada na grama do campo de treinamento.

– Naruto-kun... você... – murmurou a mesma, baixinho e outro sorriu, determinado. "Eu não posso fraquejar perante a ele" – Naruto-kun, está na hora de eu mostrar meu verdadeiro potencial.

– Hehe, veremos se será capaz de me enfrentar, Hinata-chan – exclamou ele, surpreendendo a garota, que corou absurdamente com o sufixo dócil utilizado – ahm, que foi?

– Nada demais – sorriu a mesma, enquanto moldava o chakra em ambas as mãos. Chega de lero lero, agora ela iria lutar para valer – contemple o meu único e original estilo, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, o _Juho Soshiken_.

Cabeças de leões feitas puramente de chakra cobriam ambos os braços da Hyuuga, que tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Naruto já havia visto aquele jutsu, mas era notável a evolução do mesmo. Tanto os detalhes dos leões como o próprio tamanho, que chegava, juntos, a ser o dobro da largura do Chouji. "Essa é a Hinata-chan que eu conheço"

Então ela foi e novamente iniciou-se uma batalha de Taijutsu. A diferença era que o Uzumaki estava perdendo de lavada para os golpes de chakra de Hinata, que sem precisar nem encostar as mãos, conseguia pressionar pontos tenketsu e atingir de uma forma absurda as keirakukei.

– Juho Tatta Soushiken (Punho Único dos Leões Gêmeos) – exclamou a mesma, juntando ambas as mãos e formando um leão gigante e único, desferindo um golpe doloroso no Uzumaki que voou com o impacto e bateu seu corpo com um estrondo numa árvore próxima, destruindo metade dela. Meio preocupada, meio feliz, Hinata desfez o jutsu e correu, chamando o mesmo pelo nome. Porém, ao chegar lá...

– Se eu fosse um ninja do mal, você já estaria morta, Hinata-chan, dattebayo – brincou o loiro, que colocara uma kunai em frente ao seu pescoço. A Hyuuga desviou sua atenção para o "Naruto" que acertara e rapidamente o mesmo se desfez, revelando-se o bunshin reservado inicialmente. Como fora burra. O Uzumaki riu e só então a morena percebeu o quão ele estava próximo e sem mais nem menos, a mesma desmaiou, causando confusão no loiro.

– Você não muda mesmo, né, Hinata-chan – comentou ele, colocando a mesma na sombra de uma árvore, sorrindo bobamente. "Mas que pensamentos são esses, Naruto, ela é sua amiga"

Quem sabe?

***o***

Sasuke finalmente estava em casa, livre para fazer o que quisesse. Rapidamente realizou três bunshins e mandou os mesmos arrumarem a casa ao jeito Uchiha, enquanto o mesmo ia deitar um pouco. Tinha acontecido muita coisa naquele dia e ele simplesmente estava sem saco para ficar limpando e organizando a casa.

"Talvez eu peça alguma ajuda para o Naruto. Ele tem chakra suficiente para realizar um bom número de bunshins e pode ser de grande ajuda aqui, hm", refletia o mesmo, enquanto se lembrava os acontecimentos do dia. Todo mundo indo ver ele lá. Sentia-se realmente agradecido por tudo e sabia que era isso o que Itachi provavelmente queria dizer quando falava sobre "proteger o precioso", então não restava dúvidas. Ele estava no caminho certo.

Adormeceu alguns minutos depois, acordando aproximadamente quatro horas desde a chegada em casa. Levantou-se em um salto e foi verificar o trabalho dos bunshins.

– Ei, vocês conseguiram...? – perguntou alto, chegando na sala, mas foi completamente surpreendido. Seus bunshins não estavam ali. Nem nenhum outro ser que poderia ser uma cópia de si mesmo. Um vulto conhecido se voltou contra mim e meus olhos se arregalaram. Por que estava ali?

– Sakura Haruno. Eu irei ser... a chuunin responsável pela sua supervisão.

**N/A: **Bom, pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo de Our Destiny e eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem da fanfic. Eu também postei essa fanfic no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Social Spirit. Mas estou fazendo o possível para postar ao mesmo tempo lá e aqui.

**Lady Vampie: **pois é, postei rápido kkk mas como já lhe disse, o ship é NaruHina e SasuSaku, _a princípio_. Obrigada pelo comentário, flor :3

**Samya: **kkkk ainda bem que você gostou da fic :3 bem, sobre SasuHina, eu irei postar uma 4shot deles que já venho pensando e tudo o mais, então acho que você vai gostar c: Sobre Our Destiny ter **SasuHina**, bem... muahuahaua... veremos... ;3

**Sah Amaterasu**: kkk obg pelo comentário. Eu vi que você comentou lá no Nyah c:

Estou pensando se no próximo capítulo eu já começo com a primeira missão ou foco em coisas cotidianas, como fiz nesse... (detalhe, não perguntei isso para os leitores dos outros sites. Só para vocês ) o que vocês acham? (prometo que todos os reviews serão pensados e de certa forma colocados no próximo capítulo)

Bjs da Mooh e até sexta ;**


	4. Cáp 3 – Primeira Missão (Parte 1)

**CAPÍTULO 3** – A MISSÃO DE RANK S – PRIMEIRA PARTE

(_Por Moon Light_)

"Another day without with me

It's like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, wait you forever"

– **I Can Wait Forever**, Simple Plan

– Para de mexer nisso, Sakura.

Essa foi a decíma primeira vez que o moreno reclamava de alguma coisa na qual ela estava organizando. Essa foi a terceira vez na vida dela que a mesma estava com a maior vontade de meter um soco na cara branca – e perfeita, ela sabia, mas ignorou isso – daquele Uchiha mal agradecido. Ela tinha se oferecido para arrumar tudo e ele só sabia resmungar?

Por isso, permaneceu calada, enquanto ajeitava alguns retratos empacotados. Ia retirá-los do pacote quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado com força. Olhou rapidamente para cima e viu Sasuke aparentemente irritado. Soltou os pacotes e ele retirou a mão, pegando os mesmos e jogando no fundo da caixa.

– Sasuke, você... – comentou ela, pela primeira vez sentindo pena do outro, que ignorou e saiu do local, batendo com força a porta do apartamento, deixando uma rosada aturdida para trás. Suspirou e saiu dali, seguindo o mesmo. Antes de tudo, tinha que observá-lo

***o***

Hinata estava no meio de seu treino matinal sozinha, no campo de treinamento do clã, realizando alguns movimentos flexíveis com a mão. Fazia já quase um mês que ela andava treinando e planejando junto com o Uzumaki para o campeonato e desde então, ela nunca mais deixara de sorrir. Estava disposta a aperfeiçoar completamente sua defesa absoluta e por isso, ela fazia o possível.

Arfando, a mesma rapidamente para os movimentos, respirando um pouco para depois continuar. "Naruto-kun não poderá treinar hoje, então eu preciso dar o melhor de mim!"

Repentinamente, seis kunais ao total foram lançadas em direção a Hyuuga. Rapidamente, a mesma percebe e foca seu chakra nos tenketsu de suas mãos e movimentando-as apenas em frente ao seu corpo, donde vinham as facas ninja, formando o _Shugo Kagami_ (Espelho Guardião) e refletindo todas.

Um vulto aparece e logo a morena vê que se tratava de seu tou-san, Hyuuga Hiashi e ele vinha em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível. Surpresa, a mesma se curva rapidamente e volta seus olhos para o mesmo.

– Hinata. Vim aqui para dizer o que eu decidi – disse o mesmo, olhando para a filha, que não entendia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo – vi que você andou treinando e se fortalecendo e além do mais, conseguiu refletir minhas kunais numa velocidade aceitável. A partir de agora, eu treinarei você todas as manhãs. Esteja preparada.

Depois do que foi dito, o líder do clã saiu dali, caminhando em direção ao escritório, deixando uma Hyuuga confusa, surpresa, mas feliz. "Tenho que avisar o Naruto-kun sobre a mudança de horário nos treinos", pensou a mesma, pegando suas bolsas ninja e amarrando nas pernas.

Durante o trajeto, a mesma encontrara Kiba e Shino, aproveitando para contar a bela novidade. Ambos sorriram e perguntaram se não ia treinar com eles e depois visitar Kurenai. Pensou um pouco e decidiu que depois contaria a Naruto. Queria passar um tempo com seus melhores amigos.

***o***

Naruto decidira tirar o dia de folga para comer ramen e passar um tempo com Sasuke, afinal fazia alguns dias que não via o amigo. Estava muito concentrado no treino e além do mais, era muito bom passar o tempo com Hinata. Ela era diferente de Sakura, Ino ou até Tenten, era doce e paciente. Era kawaii também. "Pare, Naruto. Ela é só uma amiga. De qualquer forma, duvido muito que ela ainda esteja interessada em você. Lembre-se, você gosta da Sakura-chan"

Avistou a rosada junto com o Sasuke e com um sorriso, correra em direção a eles. Decidiu que seria bom passar um tempo com seus melhores amigos.

– Naruto! Ainda bem que você chegou. Não aguento mais passar um segundo com esse _Aisu Kokoro_ – resmungou a Haruno, enquanto desviava o olhar do Uchiha, que parecia igualmente irritado. Não entendia porque ela agia desse jeito.

Naruto chegou perto do moreno e sussurrou, "O que houve com ela, teme?" e o outro suspirou e respondeu, "ela continua a mesma de sempre. Irritante" e rindo, o loiro avisou, "cuidado, Teme, ela pode te massacrar", fazendo o outro dizer que nunca que ela ia conseguir tocar nele.

– Ei, o que vocês dois estão sussurrando aí? – perguntou Sakura, desconfiada, fazendo Naruto rir disfarçadamente e chamar os dois para treinar um pouco, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

"Pelo menos poderei bater nesse baka", pensou feliz a Haruno, enquanto olhava de lado para o Uchiha, "ele é lindo demais. Kami-sama, o que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso?" e é claro, isso não passou despercebido para o moreno.

Chegaram no campo de treinamento três e se afastaram. Cada um em um ponto.

– Que nostálgico, minna – comentou Naruto, fazendo ambos assentirem. A lembrança de Kakashi e o teste dos guizos não saía da mente deles. Kakashi... fazia três anos que ele estava em coma. Com um suspiro, o loiro se preparou – 1...2...3... VÃO!

Rapidamente, o mesmo fez quinze bunshins, fazendo cinco deles irem para Sasuke e cinco deles para Sakura. O resto ficou junto dele, por precaução.

A Haruno, com um rápido soco no chão, derrotou todos os clones e rapidamente correu em direção a Sasuke, que lutava contra os clones. Com um salto, concentrou chakra no calcanhar, mirando no moreno, que rapidamente olhou para cima. "_Tsutenkyaku"_, berrou a Haruno chutando o mesmo, que numa tentativa de se defender, segurou o calcanhar da mesma, confiante. Um erro fatal.

O chute lançara o mesmo para baixo com uma força monstruosa. Todos os clones se dissiparam e o chute formara uma cratera enorme no campo. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Sakura saltou para trás, esperando o ataque do outro. Um chute por trás, porém, a lançou no chão. Olhou para trás e viu Naruto, com um sorriso para todos os dois. Ia zoar com Sasuke depois de tudo aquilo, _ah se ia_.

Ambos se levantaram. Sakura sem muitos danos e Sasuke com um filete de sangue na boca. Se fosse para valer, estaria com todos os ossos quebrados. Subestimara a rosada.

Naruto correu em direção ao Uchiha, começando um uma sequência de taijutsu que não demorou muito, pois Sakura rapidamente aparecera acertando o mesmo com um soco e lançando-o longe. Daí, ambos os amantes começaram uma luta mano-a-mano, surpreendente. Sakura com seus socos, que vez ou outra acertava Sasuke e este com sua velocidade juntamente com o Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura estava achando um pouco fácil demais, mas não hesitou acertar mais um chute no outro.

– Qual é, Aizu Kokoro? É tão fraco assim? – exclamou a mesma, desviando rapidamente a atenção para Naruto que iniciara outra luta com ela. Porém, dessa vez o mesmo ganhara vantagem e terminara a sequência com um _Oodama Rasengan_, que lançou a rosada no chão.

Sasuke saltou e ficou de pé num instante, lançando-se contra Naruto. Trinta minutos depois, ambos estavam no chão. Mas quem disse que tinha acabado? A Haruno se curara completamente e começara outra sequência de golpes com o Uchiha, que tentava se defender. Porém, Sakura repentinamente tropeçara numa pedra pequena, abrindo uma brecha. O moreno se preparara para acertá-la com um _Chidori Punch _(Soco Chidori), mas por algum motivo, quando chegou próximo da Haruno, suas mãos tremeram e o jutsu desativou, causando surpresa na garota. Ele afastou a mão e avisou que iria embora, saindo dali imediatamente.

– O que houve, Sakura-chan? – perguntou o loiro, que acabara de acordar do desmaio, ao vê-la parada olhando para a saída do campo.

_Nada, Naruto, Nada._

***o***

Hinata já vinha treinando com Hiashi há uma semana e o adulto surpreendera-se ao ver a facilidade de aprendizagem da garota. Ela realmente era determinada e parecia ver tudo como um desafio para seguir em frente e nunca ele sentiu tanto orgulho da filha.

– Concentre 60% do seu chakra principalmente nos tenketsu centrais das suas mãos, enquanto o resto você foca nos tenketsu dos dedos – instruía o mesmo, demonstrando rapidamente. A mesma, com o Byakugan ativo, conseguira fazer o que fora instruído na primeira chance.

Continuaram com uma sequência de taijutsu e mais uma vez o progenitor ficara orgulhoso. Ela havia criado um estilo próprio, mais feminino, que lhe dava mais vantagens. Inclusive, alguns golpes foram desferidos nele com uma facilidade incrível.

A colisão dos punhos resultou num afastamento temporário, que foi o suficiente para a Hyuuga formar o _Juho Soshiken_, sua criação original mais surpreendente, segundo o mais velho. Ele nunca vira consequências tão fortes nos cadáveres utilizados para treinar o jutsu (N/A: papai orgulhoso, aiai) e isso era maravilhoso.

Ela correu em direção ao mesmo e tornou a tentar acertá-lo em pontos vitais e orgãos internos importantes, conforme ele a havia ensinado. Demorou quase quarenta minutos para que a batalha fosse terminada, isso tudo com direito a quinze golpes com sucesso da morena.

– Muito bem, está na hora de lhe ensinar alguns jutsus – afirmou pegando um pergaminho e entregando a mesma – leia rapidamente e eu irei lhe mostrar a demonstração.

Hinata abriu o mesmo e viu escrito os jutsus:

_Shoujo Kaiten _(Kaiten Feminino)

_Descrição: consiste no Kaiten sendo liberado pelos tenketsu em mulheres (diferente devido a quantia de chakra e forma de resolução)_

_Hakke Hasangeki _

_Descrição: uma variação do Hakke Kusho, podendo ser utilizado como o Juuken de perto ou de longe, numa rajada de chakra._

– Então por isso que... – murmurou a mesma, olhando para Hiashi, que assentiu calado.

Ele fez uma demonstração básica do _Shoujo Kaiten_ e dava para ver a diferença. A quantidade de chakra era menor e a potência, mesmo sendo absoluta, era mais suave. Já o _Hakke Hasangeki _era uma questão de concentração.

– Fique tentando, enquanto está em missão – afirmou ele, deixando-a surpresa e confusa – vá no gabinete da Hokage, ela a espera lá.

Hinata, ainda surpresa, afirmou e correu até seu quarto, porém a empregada chegou rapidamente e lhe entregou o material preciso. Agradecida, a Hyuuga já ia saindo de casa, quando seu pai a parou pela última vez.

– Leve isto – ordenara o mesmo, entregando-lhe um pacote. A Hyuuga abriu, curiosa e viu que se tratava de uma katana com um leão na base – foi criada especialmente para você. Ao tocar na base, o chakra será transmitido a espada, que tomará a forma desejada e atingirá as keirakukei, de uma forma parecida com o _Juuken_. Além disso, ela melhorará seu controle de chakra.

Feliz e emocionada pela atitude do pai, a Hyuuga colocou o cinto roxo e prendeu a espada. Ia agradecer o pai, quando o mesmo tomou uma atitude inesperada. Hyuuga Hiashi beijara sua testa carinhosamente e com um sorriso orgulhoso, ele disse, "fique em paz, filha. Sei que passará. Neji estará com você" e a morena, com lágrimas de felicidade, porém determinada, saiu em direção ao gabinete da Hokage.

"Obrigada, pai. Eu prometo que darei o melhor de mim e que mesmo tendo sido em pouco tempo, seu treino valerá a pena"

***o***

Todos os Chuunins, e genin, (N/A: coitado do Naruto) haviam sido chamados para a primeira missão. Pelo visto, seriam missões diferentes, todas de Rank S, segundo boatos. Tsunade estava sem ninjas e aproveitara as seis missões para usá-las no campeonato. Parecia muito entusiasmada e maléfica diante de tudo isso.

As últimas duplas a serem chamadas foram Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto, Hinata. Enquanto não eram chamados eles conversaram um pouco sobre as coisas. Especificamente Naruto com Sasuke e Sakura com Hinata. As duas haviam desenvolvido uma amizade incrível e a confiança de uma com a outra era inabalável.

– O Sasuke é tão idiota, Hina. Fica resmungando por qualquer coisa que acontece – reclamou a mesma, fazendo a outra rir baixinho.

– E você continua amando ele – sussurrou a morena, fazendo a outra suspirar, mas rir também – você acredita que meu pai me beijou?

– Credo, Hinata! Que nojo – exclamou surpresa a rosada, fazendo a outra rir ainda mais.

– Não, Sakura-chan – explicou a mesma, docemente – ele me beijou na testa e isso é algo quase impossível... ou pelo menos, eu acreditava nisso.

– Ah, sim – riu ela e continuaram conversando, deixando um loiro e um moreno bastante curiosos.

"O que elas tão conversando, hein, Teme?", perguntou o outro, baixinho, observando as outras duas.

"Eu tô comendo merda de cigano para saber, Naruto?", respondeu o mesmo, dando um peteleco no outro, "além do mais, é certo que estão rindo de você"

"Eeeeeh?", confundiu-se o outro, levando mais um peteleco.

A conversa foi interrompida para a chamada de ambas as duplas, para surpresa de todos. Será que iam na mesma missão?

Todos se apresentaram e Tsunade começou a falar:

– Bem, pessoal, as últimas duas missões estão conectadas, ou seja, vocês farão elas juntos – começou a explicar a Tsunade, deixando uma Haruno feliz por saber que não passaria todo o tempo com o amado – ela consiste no assassinato de três ninjas, que supostamente estão começando uma organização perigosa de nukenins. O primeiro alvo deles está numa vila filiada a Kirigakure no Sato e trata-se de uma garota comum. Não se sabe o motivo de quererem a mesma, mas as fontes são confiáveis. Quero que viajem para lá e quando chegarem se dividam, mas sem perder contato. A missão de proteger a garota ficará com Sasuke e Sakura, já a missão de procurar informações e consequentemente, derrotar os nukenins ficarão com Naruto e Hinata. De qualquer forma, acredito que todos acabarão lutando com eles. Como líder, coloco você, Hinata – terminou a Tsunade, apontando para a morena, que surpresa, assentiu – está na hora de pôr suas habilidades de liderança antecipadamente, querida. Podem ir.

Todos afirmaram e ao saírem, decidiram se encontrar no portão às 14h, para se prepararem para a intensa viagem. Hinata afirmou que já iria para lá, já que estava preparada para tudo. Naruto também decidiu ficar, pois tinha tudo em mãos. Os outros dois afirmaram e saíram.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre a missão, enquanto esperavam os outros dois.

– Nós temos que vencê-los, Hinata-chan – afirmou Naruto, determinado em completar a missão.

– Acho que nós deveríamos ajudar Sasuke e Sakura na missão deles, também – murmurou a morena, preocupada – não sei se você percebeu, Naruto-kun, mas eles parecem estar...

– ... Se odiando, eu percebi, sim – suspirou ele, com um jeito preocupado que o deixava muito fofo, pensava a Hyuuga – Sakura-chan... ás vezes sinto como se eu tivesse uma chance, sabe?

Hinata se calou, pensativa. "Ele ainda gosta da Sakura-chan. Acredite, Hinata, você não tem uma chance" e uma vontade enorme de chorar apareceu, mas ela não queria fazer isso em frente a ele. Não queria causar problemas, portanto só respondeu:

– Não desista, Naruto-kun. Se você... realmente a ama, siga em frente, como sempre fez – aconselhou a Hyuuga, sorrindo para o loiro, que rapidamente recebeu um flash na sua mente. Hinata lhe dando um tapa gentil e fraco, numa tentativa de acordá-lo. Hinata se sacrificando duas vezes. Da declaração. Ele a princípio pensara outra coisa do que ela disse, mas tudo o que havia acontecido só apontava que ela queria dizer outra coisa com aquilo e que ele entendera tudo errado. "Ela e Kiba estavam abraçados semana passada. Eu com certeza entendi errado tudo isso"

– Arigato, Hinata-chan! Você realmente é demais – agradeceu ele, sorrindo. Se era um sorriso verdadeiro ou falso, ninguém, muito menos ele, sabia – sobre o Ki...

Porém, não puderam continuar a conversa, pois Sakura e Sasuke chegaram, ambos com uma cara nada amigável. Provavelmente haviam brigado no caminho. Hinata suspirou e decidiu começar com a estratégia que preparara mentalmente:

– Bem, pessoal, eu estava pensando e decidi fazer o seguinte – disse ela, pegando um graveto e desenhando na terra – poderíamos passar por Kirigakure e lá nos reabastecermos ou quem sabe descansarmos um pouco. Tsunade-sama avisara-me que algumas regras mudaram e temos agora dois meses para completar a missão e ela acredita que possa ainda ser insuficiente. Acho que deveríamos fazer um treinamento em equipe, mas conhecermos melhor a habilidade uns dos outros. Depois disso, vamos partir para a vila e acredito que já será um pouco perturbador, pois tenho certeza que alguns ninjas nos atacarão. Então eu estarei na frente, utilizando meu Byakugan e observando tudo; Sasuke vai ficar atrás de mim, pois acredito que as habilidades defensivas e ofensivas dele serão mais do que suficiente para a minha retaguarda. Naruto-kun vai ficar atrás dele, preparado para tudo e Sakura-chan atrás, devido a sua capacidade de percepção de chakra, podendo se concentrar no que tiver atrás e como médica, todos nós poderemos protegê-la. Lá na vila, nos separaríamos e eu falei com o Naruto-kun e ele disse que ia colocar clones da Kyuubi com vocês, para ajudá-los e avisar-nos por qualquer coisa. Vocês dois vão utilizar disfarces de primos da garota, para protegê-la melhor e evitar qualquer coisa. Bem, é isso... o que acharam?

Todos estavam de boca aberta. Aquela explicação, com certeza, havia chegado num nível próximo de Shikamaru. Orgulhosa da amiga, Sakura afirmara por todos.

– Minna. Nós conseguiremos... – começou Hinata, determinada, sendo interrompida:

– Porque esse é nosso nindo! – todos responderam, inclusive Sasuke, para surpresa de todos.

Essa missão ia ser muito interessante.

**N/A:** Então, minna, consegui terminar no mesmo dia que postei um capítulo, um outro capítulo! o/

Por que isso? Por vocês :3 Porque vocês me deixaram tão feliz, que decidi terminar logo o capítulo e deixar prontinho para vocês. Agora, só posso postar sexta (dois dias), mas fiquem com esse de presente.

Terá muitas coisas interessantes nessa missão. Talvez uma tragédia... Fiquem com a interpretação de vocês ;)

A missão terá quatro ou cinco partes, então vamos lá, né? rs

**Hana Haruno Sakura:** Obrigada pelo review, flor! Ri muito quando li, rs

**Sasusaku4eva: **Obrigada, flor, fiquei muito feliz em vez que alguém ansiosa pela continuação, rs

Até sexta ;3


	5. Cáp 4 – Primeira Missão (Parte 2 Filler)

**CAPÍTULO 4 **– A MISSÃO DE RANK S – PARTE 2 (FILLER)

(_Por MoonLight)_

"What If I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?"

**- The Kill**, 30 seconds to mars

Tsunade apanhou a última folha da papelada entediante que jazia em cima da sua mesa. Ela simplesmente não aguentava ter que ficar parada dia após dia tendo que ficar lendo papéis que em sua grande maioria não passavam de ameaças porcas e impossíveis de vilas pequenas ou bandidos com nível abaixo de um genin.

Suspirou, cansada e por incrível que pareça, ela sentiu saudades de quando lutava com Madara. Lá, pelo menos, ela não ficava parada sem fazer absolutamente nada ou sem participar de alguma luta dentro de uma missão. Sabe que isso daria uma boa nova lei? Hokages em missões de alto nível, coisas desse tipo.

De qualquer forma, ela tinha que terminar aquela papelada, então começou a ler a folha de papel, com uma expressão entediante. Porém, a cada linha lida, sua expressão só fazia piorar.

Tinha que chamar Shizune agora.

***o***

– **POR QUE VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CALA ESSA MERDA DE BOCA, NARUTO?** – berrou a Haruno, com uma veia saltada na testa, mostrando o punho para o loiro, que acariciava a cabeça, devido ao soco forte da rosada.

– Deixa de ser imbecil, garota! – exclamou Sasuke, já irritado com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Curiosamente, a sua expressão não parecia ser de irritação e sim de mistério.

– O que você disse? – gritou Sakura, já iniciando outra briga.

– CALEM A BOCA, ONEGAI! – ordenou Hinata, para surpresa de todos, que se calaram imediatamente.

Isso tudo já estava acontecendo há dois dias seguidos e a cada dia que se passava se tornava mais difícil de aguentar. Naruto fazia algo que irritava a Haruno, que batia nele e Sasuke xingava um dos dois, causando mais uma discussão. Hinata tinha a maior paciência do mundo, mas tinha que admitir que com tudo aquilo adicionado à pressão de ser a líder da missão, até mesmo alguém como ela acabava se irritando. Não havia dormido quase nada nas noites anteriores, devido ao monopólio da parte de rastreamento no grupo, sendo a responsável pela vigia com o _Byakugan _quase sempre. Isso acontecia mais porque a mesma insistia, porque todos já tinham combinado de revezar. Ela queria apenas dar o seu melhor e mesmo sem ela perceber, um certo loirinho admirava aquilo nela.

Observou atentamente a região com seu jutsu ocular, numa perspectiva de 25 km acima, fazendo questão de manter no canto do olho a visão a frente. Mesmo nessa distância, não havia nenhum ser com circulação de chakra em toda aquela região. Era incrível como nenhum ninja ainda tinham descoberto sua posição. O comum das novas organizações são sempre atacar qualquer um que tente investigar ou até tentar atacá-los de alguma forma.

Voltou sua visão para o mais próximo possível e receosa, olhou para os outros. Sakura estava ainda brava, mas mantinha-se calada, provavelmenteB para não irritar a morena. Sasuke parecia distraído e pensando em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a própria missão. Estava quase retornando à visão de cima permitida pelo doujutsu quando percebeu o olhar preocupado e desconfiado do Uzumaki, procurando seu olhar. O que estava acontecendo? Focou-se no mesmo por alguns instantes, preocupada. Há poucos minutos ele estava agitado e de repente...?

– Sakura-chan, soque o Naruto com toda a sua força, onegai – pediu a morena, gentilmente, mas ainda não captando a atenção do loiro.

– Com certeza! – respondeu a mesma, surpreendendo de certa forma a Hyuuga, mas mesmo assim realizando uma tentativa de soco no rosto do loiro. Surpreendentemente, o mesmo percebeu e desviou, com uma expressão calma – você... O Naruto nunca...

– ...Defenderia um soco seu – continuou a Hyuuga, decidida. Sasuke soltou um singelo "hm" arrogante e acompanhou com o olhar o que ambas decidiam. As duas kunoichi cercam o loiro, que ainda nada falara, mas estava com uma expressão de como estivesse preparado para lutar – Quem é você? Sabemos que não é o Naruto-kun! Onde está ele?

O falso loiro não mudou a expressão no rosto e nem piscou. Continuou as encarando, deixando a Haruno com mais raiva ainda.

– Se você não responder, eu JURO que quebro a porcaria da sua cara nojenta! – ameaçou a mesma, ameaçou a mesma, mirando mais outro soco na cara do loiro, surpreendendo mais uma vez Hinata, que deixou passar mais uma vez.

– Já chega – murmurou o "falso Naruto" que explode em fumaça, deixando a Hyuuga surpresa. No lugar do loiro, estava Sasuke Uchiha, segurando o punho da Haruno com uma força surpreendente e antes que a rosada pudesse reagir, perfurou o peito dela com um _Chidori, _chutando-a em direção ao... Hinata finalmente entendeu. No lugar de Sasuke, estava um Naruto sorridente e ao mesmo tempo determinado, que prendia a rosada desfalecida entre bunshins.

– Vocês dois... – comentou Hinata, observando ambos com um sorriso metade alívio, metade decepção – eu não acredito que eu não percebi.

Sakura tinha enganado-a o tempo todo. Desde o primeiro momento, Naruto e Sasuke haviam percebido e realizado um _henge no jutsu, _transformando-se um no outro.

– Não fale assim, Hinata-chan, dattebayo! – afirmou Naruto, próximo da mesma, com um sorriso enorme no rosto – você estava concentrada em proteger-nos e encontrar o que estava por trás de tudo. Não coloque todo o peso em você mesma. Acredite, você é forte!

A Hyuuga sorriu de volta para o mesmo, agradecendo mentalmente a todos. Fechou os olhos por um momento e ao abrí-los, voltou sua atenção para "Sakura", determinada. Concentrou chakra no dedo indicador e médio, pressionando três tenketsu na rosada desfalecida. Um líquido bege escorreu de todo o corpo, causando nojo a todos ali. Em poucos segundos, um ninja de cabelos alaranjados, com uma bandana com um símbolo curiosamente parecido com uma coroa, causando surpresa a todos ali. Estava morto.

– Que vila é essa? – perguntou Naruto, curioso, enquanto observava a bandana. Sasuke e Naruto se perguntavam o mesmo. Porém, isso não era o principal – Minna, nós temos que encontrar a Sakura-chan imediatamente. Não podemos deixar ela para trás, de jeito nenhum!

Hinata afirmou, igualmente determinada. Sakura demonstrou ser uma ótima amiga e ela não podia deixá-la para trás, como líder da missão. Sasuke permaneceu calado, com um olhar baixo. O mistério era saber o que tanto ele pensava?

– Sasuke-san, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, por fim, Hinata, se direcionando ao Uchiha, que olhou a mesma, surpreso. Não demorou muito para que ele desviasse o olhar novamente. Estava na cara – não é sua culpa, Sasuke, se é isso que pensa. É tão culpa minha quanto sua e quanto do Naruto-kun. Portanto, não se afobe, iremos encontrá-la. Isso é uma promessa, ok?

Naruto observou a Hyuuga, de boca aberta. Há não muito tempo, ele que dissera aquelas palavras para Sakura, referindo-se ao resgate do próprio Uchiha. "Hinata-chan... você... realmente..."

Sasuke e Hinata simultaneamente morderam o polegar, realizando alguns selos e tocando a mão no chão, exclamando "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_. A tão famosa águia de Sasuke tinha dobrado de tamanho, porém o que mais surpreendeu a todos foi a invocação da Hyuuga.

Um cavalo branco de aproximadamente 8 metros, com asas de anjo rosadas tão perfumadas que diversos animais se juntaram para rodeá-lo. Resumindo, um pégaso albino, o rei dos céus. Naruto observava com admiração o equino, assim como todos os seres ali perto.

– Princesa, o que desejas de mim neste momento? – curvou-se o animal para a Hyuuga, que sorriu delicadamente e acariciou o focinho do mesmo, num ato carinhoso e amável.

– Hi-Hinata, o que é esse cavalo...? – perguntou Naruto, ainda admirado, fazendo a morena rir baixinho. "Um pégaso, rei dos céus", respondeu imediatamente a Hyuuga, mas não era hora para aquilo. Ela direcionou um olhar para Sasuke, que assentiu e pegou vôo, em cima da águia, indo para o nordeste – Sasuke? Matte! Hinata, ele...

– Naruto-kun, você vem comigo e com Lynah. Sasuke-kun procurará Sakura-chan por lá – apontou a mesma, enquanto saltava em cima do dorso da equina – ela é fêmea, então não se preocupe, ela permitirá que você suba.

Nervoso, o mesmo saltou no dorso da alada, sentando-se pensativo.

– Lyna, diminua para o tamanho comum, onegai. Estamos a procura de Sakura-chan. Você já conhece ela, lembra? – explicou docemente Hinata. A equina assentiu e surpreendemente, em milésimos de segundo, estava no tamanho de um grande e forte cavalo – por favor, me ajude a localizá-la.

Hinata sorriu para Naruto, que babava. Não pela equina, mas para Hinata, que em cima de Lynah parecia uma princesa de verdade. O que faltava para o loiro era descobrir realmente isso. Alçaram vôo rapidamente e atentos, começaram a procura pela Haruno.

"Iremos conseguir. Cuide-se, Sakura-chan"

***o***

Abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor aguda na cabeça e algo quente escorrendo do crânio. Estava dentro de algum porão sujo e repleto de armas ninja. Tentou se mexer, mas era impossível, mesmo estando completamente solta, sem nem ao menos uma corda ou corrente. Veneno? Não, venenos não afetariam o sistema nervoso de forma tão intensa.

"Sasuke...", pensou Sakura, fechando os olhos, "droga, eu preciso escapar. Nossa missão, ela não pode..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma enorme quantidade de vozes do lado de cima. Não sabia de quem eram as pessoas responsáveis por aquilo e pouco se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

– Shimatta, Keizou, você continua fazendo merda a cada dia que se passa! – reclamou uma mulher, dirigindo-se ao outro cara chamado Keizou – o _Hirunechi _só durará mais algumas horas. Se você não conseguir no tempo determinado, eu juro que te dou uma vassourada de ferro!

Vassourada? Será mesmo que quem havia capturado ela eram ninjas fortes? Não estava entendendo mais nada. Mas pelo menos sabia o nome da poção que havia deixado a mesma daquele jeito. Seria mais fácil.

Concentrou todo o seu chakra restante na testa, visando liberar o selo. Focou-se mais. Ainda não. Fechou os olhos e sentiu um calor percorrer sua testa. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e lá estava ela, conseguindo se mexer. Sorridente, a mesma realizou alguns selos, formando o _Chiyute no Jutsu_, para curar os locais ainda paralisados. Em poucos minutos, estava completo.

"Agora vocês vão ver"

***o***

Dois jounins corriam na maior velocidade possível em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Ela havia chamado ambos com uma fúria que nem mesmo suas pupilas conseguiriam acalmar. Não demoraram muito a entrar no escritório e logo ela começou a falar:

– Eu fiz uma porcaria de um campeonato para que tudo desse certo, aí vem mais essa – resmungou a mesma, se levantando e direcionando seu olhar a ambos os jonins – quero que vocês façam um favor para mim, Gai, Kurenai.

– Pode ser o que for, Godaime, eu irei fazer, em nome da juventude! – sorriu Gai, animado como sempre, fazendo Kurenai suspirar.

– Parece que mandei alguns dos ninjas de Konoha em meio a uma manifestação entre vilas próximas – comentou a mesma, enquanto tentava respirar – é claro que não passam de civis desordenados, porém...

A mesma olhou para ambos, que esperavam ela continuar a história.

– Parece que essas vilas inimigas estão contratando shinobis para poderem fazer trabalho sujo entre si – continuou ela, mais calma – e é bem capaz de que Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata estejam próximos de lá, o que façam ambas as vilas pensarem se tratarem de mais joguinhos sujos. Portanto, Maito Gai e Kurenai Yuhi, seu trabalho é explicar a esses civis o que está acontecendo e tentar acalmar a situação entre as vilas, sem que Naruto e o resto saibam.

– Youkai, Tsunade-sama! – responderam ambos, saindo dali imediatamente. Tinham que interromper aquilo tudo.

***o***

Hinata já estava exausta de tanto utilizar o Byakugan, seu doujutsu. Seu chakra estava perto do fim e mesmo assim, ela continuava forçando sua vista. Ela já havia visto muitos ninjas, mas nenhum deles era Sakura. Lynah insistia em voar sobre uma vila civil, afirmando que ela poderia estar lá, mas nem o Uzumaki nem a Hyuuga conseguiam sentir a presença da mesma. Sasuke já havia voltado e estava próximo a eles, tentando servir de alguma ajuda.

– Aconselho aos senhores descansar nessa tão bela vila. O que acham, senhores? – murmurou Lynah, que estava em cima de um galho de árvore grosso, esperando a decisão de todos.

Hinata trocou olhares com Naruto, que assentiu, parecendo um pouco cansado, mas sempre com seu olhar determinado. Suspirou cansada e agradeceu a Lynah, pedindo para ela pousar. Depois disso, todos foram num restaurante comum do local e ficaram conversando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

– Não sei porque a Lynah queria tanto que ficássemos aqui – suspirou a Hyuuga, enquanto comia um singelo bolinho de arroz.

– Ela possui um faro aguçado, pelo que eu percebi. Se ela diz que Sakura está aqui, é porque ela está aqui – finalizou Sasuke, com uma voz irritada.

– Teme! Não fale assim com Hinata-chan – exclamara o Uzumaki, para a surpresa da Hyuuga, que o fitou de boca aberta – de qualquer forma, devem haver ninjas aqui, dattebayo!

"_Eu acho que sim... devem ser"_, comentou um homem, do outro lado do restaurante, chamando a atenção dos três.

"_Esses merdinhas... com tantos ninjas assim. Vocês já sabem o que fazer"_, falou o outro e todos os três automaticamente se prepararam.

Cerca de metade da multidão ali se levantou e foram em sua direção, sorrindo e com uma expressão de pura loucura.

– Ei, vocês, o que acham de morrer agora? – riu um deles, parado em frente a todos.

– Como se você fosse capaz – riu Naruto, olhando nos olhos do outro – fraco do jeito que é, dattebayo!

– Como é que, seu ninjazinho de merda? – gritou o outro, sacando uma faca e mirando em Naruto. Fail total.

A faca atingiu o cérebro do mesmo, e dois outros civis atiraram em Hinata e Sasuke, achando que conseguiram matá-los. Riram debochadamente e já estavam prestes a sair, quando todos sentiram algo de ferro tocando seus pescoços.

– Não nos subestime, bakas! – exclamou todos os Narutos, ameaçando de morte a todos ali, que imediatamente se renderam. Eram bunshins.

Pegaram os três primeiros caras que haviam atacado eles e decidiram entrevistá-los, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Hinata utilizou o Byakugan para verificar se estavam mentindo o não, observando sua circulação de chakra.

– Não adianta mentir, seus inúteis. Ou dizem, ou faço vocês morrerem dolorosamente por 500 anos – ameaçou Sasuke, com o Sharingan ativo, fazendo todos ali tremerem de medo – que assim seja...

– Senhores... a questão é que... nossa vila e uma outra cidade pequena estão em disputa... pelo cargo de líder das nações civis – começou o primeiro e Hinata imediatamente assentiu com a cabeça. Não era mentira – eles começaram a contratar ninjas, devido à enorme quantia de dinheiro que eles tinham e nós não podemos fazer quase nada. Somos pobres, senhores... então todos começamos a trabalhar para recuperar dinheiro... e mesmo assim, os ninjas continuam assassinando e roubando nossos projetos. Achamos que vocês fossem uns deles... já havíamos falado com alguns, que prometeram nos proteger e achamos que vocês fossem mais assassinos. Por favor, nos perdoem!

Todos trocaram olhares e assentindo entre si, soltaram eles. Já sabiam que alguém já estavam os ajudando. Não iriam fazer muita coisa, mas a busca por Sakura parecia ser mais entendida. Estava claro que ela havia sido capturada por algum civil, por incrível que pareça.

Só resta encontrá-la.

***o***

A casa na qual estava dentro parecia bem mais calma do que mais cedo estava. Não escutava muitas vozes, mas sabia que haviam pessoas lá dentro, pois conseguira distinguir sons de panela e comuns de cozinha. Cautelosamente, subira as escadas, preparada para utilizar um _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, o jutsu da substituição, apesar de pensar que a maioria ali eram civis.

Seus pensamentos estavam apenas no Uchiha e ela não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Só... pensava e gostava disso. Se odiou por ainda ter sentimentos profundos por aquele idiota. Mas será que hora de pensar nisso? Escondeu-se atrás parede da cozinha, sentindo uma presença no local. "Ninjas? Não... será que estão escondendo seu chakra assim tão facilmente? Nem o _Byakugou _está conseguindo detectá-lo..."

Assim que sente sua presença virar de costas para a porta, a Haruno rapidamente utiliza o _Shunshin no Jutsu_, transportando-se para trás da presença e posicionando uma kunai no seu pescoço.

– Não! Por favor, não me mate! Eu tenho filhos e netos para cuidar. Ai meu Deus, por favor! – berrou a presença, que na verdade, era uma mulher negra com um avental rosa. Segurava uma colher de madeira e não parava de soluçar.

Sakura observou surpresa a mulher chorando e relutante, retirou a kunai. A mesma rapidamente se curvou, beijando seus pés de uma forma desesperada, ainda chorando.

– Minha senhora, me desculpe, eu não sabia que era uma civil... me perdoe mesmo... – desculpou-se Sakura, levantando a senhora, que, surpresa, olhou o seu rosto e conferiu que a ninja estava realmente arrependida. Não estava entendendo nada. Aquele velho sem-vergonha... ele mentiu? – É que eu acordei num porão sujo do nada e eu fiquei assustada. Não sabia de nada. Realmente...

– Você... não sabia? Mas como assim? Você não é uma ninja que Buta no Sato contratou? – perguntou a mesma, ainda mais surpresa. Pelo visto todos tinham feito algo muito errado – mas... mas... Toushiro disse que era. Ai, meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Sakura estava completamente confusa e sem saber o que responder e apenas sentou junto com a mulher, que lhe explicou tudo, clareando a sua mente.

"Droga, tenho que avisar o Naruto, o Sasuke e a Hinata, antes que eles façam alguma merda! Mas se eu deixar essa mulher sozinha, talvez esses ninjas... o que eu faço?", questionou-se Sakura, pensativa.

– Não se preocupe, minha senhora – afirmou a rosada, segurando os ombros da doce mulher – não irá acontecer nada a ti, ok? Esses ninjas, mesmo que cheguem aqui, não atacarão a ninguém dessa família!

– O... Obrigada, minha doce jovem, eu–

A conversa foi interrompida com um tiro que passou de raspão a cabeça de Sakura, que olhou para trás e viu um homem forte e velho. Ele parecia estar com muita raiva e tinha a arma apontada para a própria Haruno, que se preparou para defender-se. Armas daquelas não afetariam a mesma.

– Toshiro! Não faça isso, ela é uma boa ninja! Não sabia nada de Buta no Sato! – jogou-se na frente a mulher, surpreendendo o homem, que provavelmente era seu esposo – ela me explicou tudo. Eu vi em seus olhos, ela não estava mentindo, querido.

– Malaki, não tenho tempo para suas gentilezas. Essa ninja aí... foi ela... ela e os amigos dela que assassinaram o Kouzei! – berrou ele, tremendo e com uma provável vontade de chorar.

– Meus amigos não matam civis, moço! – avisou Sakura, gentil – somos de Konohagakure no Sato e com certeza já deve ter ouvido falar de Tsunade Senju, a Godaime. Sou discípula dela e sua seguidora, assim como meus amigos.

Toshiro olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. Aos poucos foi abaixando a arma. Tsunade Senju, ela... poderia curar... curá-lo.

– Eu tenho então um pedido para você... se você for realmente bondosa! – começou ele, se ajoelhando repentinamente, deixando Sakura surpresa – cure a minha filha e prove isso... onegai shimas!

Todos os dois olharam para a rosada, que com um sorriso, assentiu.

De qualquer forma, ela iria proteger os dois, custe o que custar.

"_Sasuke-kun... eu... eu terei a determinação para tudo..."_, pensou sorridente a mesma. Rapidamente, lançou três kunais com selo de luz pela janela, o mais alto que pôde. Isso serviria para atrair todos... Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e, infelizmente, os outros ninjas. Mas teria que ser assim.

Então ela subiu.

***o***

Gai e Kurenai observavam Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata com cuidado ao extremo para não serem descobertos. Conseguiram despistar vários ninjas e foram obrigados a matar alguns para que a missão deles corressem bem. Essas manifestações eram intensamente complicadas de se resolver, ainda mais com Gai falando coisa sem coisa o tempo todo.

Um genjutsu já era o suficiente para eles se esconderem, apesar da Yuhi ter medo que a pupila acabasse descobrindo, afinal conhecia mais do que ela própria os genjutsus que era capaz de fazer.

– Genjutsus desse nível não me enganam, vadia – exclamou alguém perto do seu ouvido, causando surpresa a mesma. Ao olhar para trás, avistara Gai lutando com três ninjas e mais cinco indo em sua direção. _Isso ia ser complicado_.

***o***

– Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, por ali! – apontou a Hyuuga, mirando numa direção onde uma singela casa de família jazia. Tinha que correr.

Rapidamente Sasuke invocou a sua águia e todos alçaram vôo em direção à casa. O Byakugan de Hinata não conseguira penetrar dentro da região, mas não ia ser simplesmente por coincidência, afinal a morena vira Sakura manusear alguns selos de luz.

Perto dali, todos saltaram, menos Sasuke, que ia ficar de precaução, pousando atrás da casa. Hinata observou a região rapidamente e constatou que nenhum ninja estava perto.

Rapidamente ambos saltaram até a frente da casa, batendo na porta suavemente. Nada.

– Será que realmente ela está aí, Hinata-chan? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado, causando mais uma vez um sentimento de tristeza na Hyuuga, que sorriu e assentiu falsamente.

Uma risada ecoou pelos ouvidos de ambos, chamando a atenção para um número imenso de ninjas atrás deles. Todos armados com snipers shinobi ou espadas. O que estava acontecendo?

– Parece que o Toshiro realmente queria viver... trouxe os ninjas da folha direto para o nosso alcançe – riu uma ruiva de olhos verdes, que tinha cara de gato e parecia ser a líder daquele grupo – agora vamos acabar com vocês.

Hinata e Naruto estavam estáticos. Eram muitos para se combater. Não sabiam o que fazer, porém...

– Não nos subestimem! Somos capazes de derrotar trocentos de vocês apenas com um dedo – vociferou o loiro, com um sorriso determinado, causando raiva em pelo menos metade do grupo. A única que respondeu foi a ruiva:

– Até parece que um p-i-r-r-a-l-h-o ninja desconhecido como você iria derrotar nós, que temos bem mais experiência. Shizaki Ryuki falando aqui meu bem – riu Ryuki, debochada.

– Pois quem está falando aqui é Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata! Acredite, não somos desconhecidos e mesmo que fôssemos... acabaríamos com vocês! – sorriu de volta o loiro, fazendo a morena corar. Ele falou dela como famosa... _Naruto-kun_...

– Na-Naruto? Você é... não pode ser – respondeu um cara de cabelos verdes (N/A: lindo, por sinal :3), amedrontado.

Hinata e Naruto sorriram e colocaram-se em posição de combate. Todos correram em sua direção.

– Vamos, Hinata-chan! – exclamou o Uzumaki.

– S-sim! – respondeu a mesma.

"Sasuke... cuide da Sakura-chan..."

***o***

Sasuke sorriu para a dupla de ninjas que no momento combatiam o grupo de shinobis de Buta. Não é que eles davam uma ótima dupla... mas isso não importava no momento. Agora é hora de pensar em Sakura.

Saltou da águia na parte de trás da casa, perfurando com um _Chidori Punch_ parte da parede da moradia. Entrou rapidamente, preparado para tudo e todos. Pressentiu chakra ativo no andar de cima e correu.

– Não pense que subirá tão facilmente... querido... essa família é de ouro – vociferou uma voz, do nada. Sasuke olhou para trás e nada havia. De onde...? – deve se estar perguntando de onde eu falo. Acredite, meu bem, eu sou invencível.

– O que você quer com essa família? Pensei que vocês de Buta quisessem destroçar toda essa vila – perguntou Sasuke, sorridente. Ela pensava que ele era um ninja comum.

– Hahaha, seria bem assim... nosso líder nos ordenou que matássemos qualquer membro da vila, sim... – começou ela, com a voz ecoando pela região – porém, há uma criança nascida por aqui... que apresenta um certo dom muito raro...

– Dom? – perguntou ele, realizando escondido alguns selos. Mais tempo.

– Hahahaha, já ouviu falar no doujutsu _golden, _né? – avaliou a mesma, com uma voz repugnante – a primeira vez que o usuário do genjutsu abre os olhos é aos 9 anos, exatamente o que ela está completando hoje. A primeira pessoa que vê... terá em mãos um futuro precioso. Pode ganhar ouro... ou pedras preciosas... não importa. A queremos... e essa criança abrirá os olhos hoje e a primeira que ela vai olhar... sou EU!

Pronto. _FMS Sharingan ativado_. "Você não vai fazer nada, mulher", gritou Sasuke, desativando o genjutsu numa rapidez impressionante. Subiu as escadas de madeira e viu a única porta do lugar. Sorriu ao ver uma mulher abrindo-a e olhando para ele. Era loira e possuía olhos azuis vibrantes. Sorria sedutoramente para ele.

– Huhuhu... você é gostoso, sabia? – elogiou ela, chegando mais perto – será um prazer matá-lo...

Sasuke permaneceu calado, com uma expressão assassina. Não ia permitir que nada acontecesse a criança e a ela. Tentou mover uma perna e surpreendentemente não conseguira. _Outro genjutsu...?_

– Nem seu sharinganzinho estúpido pode destruir esse jutsu, pois não se trata de uma ilusão e sim possessão – explicou a mesma, chegando a centímetros do rosto do mesmo – agora vamos fazer de você um homem.

Ela segurou com força o rosto de Sasuke, enquanto que com a outra mão desabotoava a calça que vestia. Aproximou-se. Centímetros. Milímetros. Seus lábios estavam se tocando quase que...

– _Desculpe_... mas já pretendo virar homem... com outro alguém – gritou o Uchiha, enfiando a espada pontiaguda e carregada eletricamente no coração da moça, que berrou como nunca, desfalecendo em seus braços. Porém, ele não a segurou, chutando-a para longe. Correu na direção da porta e a abriu com força, tendo uma visão aliviada.

A criança abriu os olhos. Sakura fora a escolhida.

***o***

Hinata e Naruto lutavam como se desde sempre fosse uma dupla. A Hyuuga atingia os tenketsu de cada ninja que aparecia, enquanto o Uzumaki terminava com diferentes rasengans a cada turno.

– Isso aí, Hinata-chan! – exclamou ele, ao vê-la preencher 64 tenketsu de três ninjas diferentes.

Agora só faltavam dez. Pareciam ser os mais fortes.

Ambos olharam entre si ao ver cinco deles indo em sua direção. Naruto segurou na mão da morena e concentrou seu chakra. Uma esfera espiral de chakra era formada na mãos suaves da Hyuuga, enquanto dois outros bunshins formavam um Rasengan na mão do Uzumaki e na mão direita da Hyuuga.

– Contemplem o jutsu secreto da dupla mais forte da vila – começou Naruto, surpreendendo Hinata, que corava ao olhar para ele – _Hinata, utilize aquele jutsu_.

– Acabaremos com vocês, dattebayo! – exclamou Hinata, por incrível que pareça, deixando Naruto com cara de surpreso. Leões puros de chakra eram formados em ambas as suas mãos, deixando o Rasengan da Hyuuga em formato de cabeça de leão – _agora, Naruto-kun! Soshengan! _(Rasengan dos Leões Gêmeos)

Ambos atacaram dois ninjas com ambas as mãos com o Rasengan produzido. O impacto fora tão grande que matara outros que estavam no caminho. Hinata e Naruto trocaram olhares de sucesso e demoraram-se contemplando um ao outro. Naruto desviou o olhar, corando, assim como a morena.

– Seus merdas! Vocês podem ter derrotado os fracotes, porém nós somos os melhores! – gritou a ruiva, junto do cara de cabelos verdes e um de cabelos azuis. Eles correram com os punhos cheios de chakra.

– Hinata-chan, eles são seus! – ofereceu Naruto, olhando com carinho para a Hyuuga, que estava surpresa – vai, faça o que tanto treinamos!

_Obrigada, Naruto-kun_.

– _Shugo Hakke Tatta Rokujuuyonshou! _– vociferou Hinata, movimentando as mãos numa velocidade fora do comum, ultrapassando 70m/s, e causando uma defesa enorme de puro chakra. Todos os ninjas atacaram a região do jutsu e num impacto, todos voaram, mortos – e-eu... consegui, Naruto-kun!

O mesmo sorriu com o sinal _Maito Gai _nas mãos (N/Gai: esse é o meu garoto hehe – observando de longe com Kurenai) e voltaram rapidamente suas atenções para os vultos que saíam da casa.

Eram Sasuke e Sakura. Ela estava adormecida, no colo do Uchiha, o que rendeu mais tarde uma briga entre ele e Naruto. Chegaram lá e ele explicou tudo:

– Toshiro e Malaki eram civis comuns e a filha deles nunca tinha aberto os olhos desde o nascimento. Eles sempre quiseram pagar para Tsunade curá-los, mas nunca tiveram dinheiro. Os ninjas de Buta se aproveitaram disso e encontraram Sakura entre nós. Ao chegar lá, eles propositalmente fizeram com que ela parecesse uma ninja de Buta, mas o que não sabiam era que ela guardava a bandana onde ficavam os remédios. Consegui matar a mulher que queria o olhar _golden _da criança. Sakura me ajudou a lutar com os ninjas restantes lá em cima e perdeu muito chakra, mas está bem. Acho que deveríamos continuar nossa missão, Hinata, Naruto – sorriu Sasuke, surpreendendo ambos. Hinata olhou docemente para o Uchiha que fez uma cara emburrada para ela. _Acho que minha conversa deve ter dado um pouco certo_.

Todos se despediram e partiram de volta ao caminho da missão. Agora o destino era Kiri, onde iriam preparar tudo para a organização nukenin. Sakura acordou apenas depois de um tempo.

_Pessoal, eu darei o melhor de mim da próxima... com o Sasuke-kun..._

***o***

Dois ninjas vestidos com uma capa de capuz roxa adentraram a casa de Toshiro e Malaki. Escutaram vozes dentro da casa e não demorou muito. Perfuraram os corpos de ambos os civis, coletando sangue de ambos. Uma criança de olhos e cabelos dourados estava escondida ali. Pulou o muro num salto surpreendente e correu até a floresta, desajeitada. Não demorou muito até que tropeçasse e caísse da cara no chão. Um dos ninjas apareceu repentinamente e com um movimento rápido, assassinou-a. Em seus últimos pensamentos, a única fala restante era:

_Papai e mamãe... não! Não! Preciso... avisar... a Sakura..._

**N/A: **Pois é, pessoal, terminou bem trágico esse capítulo, né? :/ mas foi o MAIOR capítulo até agora e estou imensamente feliz por isso, sabem? Me esforçei muito e queria me desculpar por demorar a postar. Eu deveria ter postado sexta e tal, mas não tinha terminado e tava muito cansada. Tentei ficar acordada na madrugada para terminar e não consegui. Aí tirei uma folga hoje e consegui terminar para postar para vocês.

**Samya**: esse capítulo teve algo um pouco próximo de SasuHina :3 se perceber bem, o Sasuke e a Hinata se compreendem apenas com um olhar. Mas vamos ver o resto huhuhu

**Aos Guests**: obrigada para todos :3 vocês que alimentam a motivação para eu escrever c:

Our Destiny terá por volta de 45 capítulos, para os curiosos, rs :3

Bjs e comentem, favoritem, dêem follow e essas coisas, rsrs

Até quarta ou sexta **o/**


End file.
